


The Logic of a Strange Feeling

by Ranchel



Series: ACD Adlock Supremacy [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Internal Conflict, Jealous Sherlock, Mental palace, Post-A Scandal In Bohemia, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: As Holmes watched her depart for America with her husband, hiding among the people crowding the docks, he could recognize the spark of anger building in his chest. He touched the rich paper in his coat pocket with the tip of his fingers and looked down.Or, the Great Detective tries to deduce what he's feeling with the help of some apparitions.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: ACD Adlock Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944667
Kudos: 11





	The Logic of a Strange Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Логика странного чувства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085024) by [Melis_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash), [WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021)



Dust in a fine and calibrated machinery, that’s how his brother called it. But, was it really so? Hadn’t all this taught him something? Wasn’t he, now, a better man? Hadn’t she, The Woman, spoken for all others, changing his vision of the fair sex forever?

And yet, as Holmes watched her depart for America with her husband, hiding among the people crowding the docks, he could recognize the spark of anger building in his chest. He touched the rich paper in his coat pocket with the tip of his fingers and looked down as a carriage momentarily blocked his vision of the transatlantic.

 _The humiliation, of course._ He heard his brother’s voice by his side. _She utterly destroyed you, in front of your client, no less._

“No,” he looked at the two figures again. “I admire her for what she did. Never would I have guessed a woman could be so clever and intelligent. It was an honour to battle her.”

 _Then maybe it is your conscience._ Watson said at his other side. _I never liked that Wilhelm._

“Certainly I was wrong in considering Miss Adl- Mrs Norton as the culprit when she was, in fact, the victim of an overzealous and self-loving prince. But it isn’t the first time I have a disagreeable client, and the outcome has been satisfactory. It could have been worse”

 _Oh, dear, maybe you just don’t want to see her go._ He turned to look at Mrs Hudson, then returned his eyes to the newlyweds.

“Yes, I would like for her to stay,” Holmes advanced inadvertently between the crowd, no longer covered by the shadows of the industrial buildings. “I would like to know her better… to talk to her as myself. But that doesn’t make me angry, it just makes me… sad,” he muttered.

 _There is only one more thing to consider, then_. The smug smile of Mary Morstan faced him now. _Poor, ordinary and boring…_ Holmes looked up again.

“Godfrey Norton,” he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t believe himself, jealousy, such a common sentiment. “So extraordinary a mind wasted on such a… plain man”

Holmes looked at them again, but the lawyer had disappeared from her side. Their eyes locked, she smiled brightly while waving. How could he have been so stupid? Holmes thought as he raised his hand in a shy gesture. She was happy, and he would accept whatever she chose to offer him, even if it was just a letter and a photograph. She blew him a kiss and he couldn’t contain a smile. A better man, indeed.

“The Woman, THE Woman,” said Holmes as he watched the ship sail away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
